


The Polydins and Hunk

by bloodyprincess



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defenders, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Insecure Hunk (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pining Hunk (Voltron), Poly, Polydins, Team Voltron Family, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyprincess/pseuds/bloodyprincess
Summary: It’s not really surprising Keith and Lance got together. Down the line Shiro and Pidge friendship turned to a strong relationship but Hunk didn’t question since it was bound to happen from all the underlying sexual tension between the two.Then all of the two couples merge together becoming a four way relationship, leaving him out. Hunk really didn’t mind, he believes he isn’t worthy enough to be included.Hunk truly knows he doesn’t belong so he buries his affections for them all deep down a small secluded dark place and watch all four being happy. If they are happy, then he was happy. He cares more about his teammates than himself.It will be selfish of him to ruin that by confessing his love. The yellow paladin acknowledges the fact he will always be just their friends and he doesn't mind one bit.He was a lucky man to have four other people whom could tolerate him.





	The Polydins and Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> There's almost(not all) Lance centric when it comes to the polydins fanfiction and I grew very tired at that. So I decided I'm going to create a Hunk centric fanfic that I hope everyone will enjoy.

It’s not really surprising Keith and Lance got together. Down the line Shiro and Pidge friendship turned to a strong relationship but Hunk didn’t question since it was bound to happen from all the underlying sexual tension between the two.

Then all of the two couples merge together becoming a four way relationship, leaving him out. Hunk really didn’t mind, he believes he isn’t worthy enough to be included.

Hunk truly knows he doesn’t belong so he buries his affections for them all deep down a small secluded dark place and watch all four being happy. If they are happy, then he was happy. He cares more about his teammates than himself. 

It will be selfish of him to ruin that by confessing his love. The yellow paladin acknowledges the fact he will always be just their friend  
and he doesn't mind 

. 

He was a lucky man to have four other people whom could tolerate him.

~~~~

(Finding out he has feelings for his best friend.)

When Hunk first found out his perspective of Lance change to something more abysmal, his first instinct was to avoid him until it went away. He acted on it but with some consequences right along it. The blue paladin became upset and relied on the others to fill in the vacant spot of his best friend.

Later on, it became apparent Lance seem to not to really give much thought about Hunk ditching him. 

Next thing you know Lance isn’t so single anymore.

(Discovering his feelings for Keith.)

It's not everyday you come to terms with the fact you have strong fondness of two dudes, but avoiding one, at twin times. 

For Hunk it all started after the Weblum mission. He noticed the fuzzy, back flip feeling in his stomach any day whenever Keith hanged out with him. The feeling strengthen from a merely crush to love after a week of bonding.

Unfortunately, Hunk turned to a coward and not wanted to be sold out by his adoration filled actions, he barely talked to the red paladin unless absolutely necessary. Hunk wouldn't even come near him unless he truly had to.

The change of behavior effected Keith than the food lover thought. He noticed giving him angry glances throughout the day, not caring if he caught him or not. Keith quickly got over the big guy with the help of Lance. 

The problem wasn't those two getting close. The problem was now both of them don't even care if Hunk still exist or not.

(Hunk holding himself accountable for falling in love with Pidge.)

“It's bad enough I love two of my teammates, now I love Pidge. What's with my heart?!” Hunk said to himself one night after a intense night of collaborating on a project with the girl. He knew he always held some sort of a tiny adulation for her but not to this degree. 

During the building of the project, he notice how close Pidge and him were and felt urged to make tremendous love to her. After they finished Hunk ran out without a goodbye leaving the green paladin in confusion and hurt. 

Now another one of the members on his list to avoid for the time being. Hunk started hanging around Coran, Allura and Shiro more than ever. They seemed to notice Hunk’s behavior and threw him concerned glances. 

Shiro once even asked him about him not connecting with the other like he used to. He gave Shiro a perfectly fake smile and lied through his teeth that everything was completely fine, he was just busy doing stuff. Hunk guess it worked since Shiro left it alone. 

It gave an impression the black paladin told the other three about him just being busy by reason of Pidge mood being lifted with slight suspicious gazes towards Hunk and Lance and Keith not fully ignoring him. 

With Hunk skipping out on being Pidge helper in building things , she got someone else to replace him for the time being. Shiro. 

(Acknowledging his very strong liking towards Shiro.)

During the time period of his growing love for Shiro, Hunk started rebonding with the others making sure his emotions were under control. Pidge was more accepting but Lance and Keith took awhile than expected to regain their trust in him. Finally, Hunk and the three became great friends once again, hanging and laughing at each other's jokes. 

Following after the rebuilt friendship, Hunk had to get used to Shiro being in the background helping a bit when Pidge and him started working together again. He got used too Shiro compliments about his cooking/mechanic skills and accidentally brushing against him to get a tool he needed fairly to quickly. 

He even got used to the leader patting his back or squeezing his shoulder or smiling gently at him after each mission was achieved in success. Hunk realized he fell yet again for another member. 

This time he decided to not avoid and just deal with it. Deal with the fact he fell in love with every one of the paladins.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I think this whole story could be just one chapter but I didn't feel like it was best so I broke it up into separate parts. Chapter two will focus on Hunk finding out about Keith and Lance. Chapter 3 with Shiro and Pidge getting together. Chapter four is all of four them falling in love with one another. The rest of the chapters is how Hunk is dealing with it and progressing into the four, finally, including him in the relationship.


End file.
